Lost and Found
by I.have.no.boundaries
Summary: Pretty easy summary, it's just my own version of Blood Promise, the forth Vampire Academy Novel. Starts off straight after Shadow Kiss, Rose sets off to find Dimitri, and finds herself caught up in danger. I started this before the novel was published.
1. Teddy Bear

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to Vampire Academy, just my brilliant ideas(:

Chapter One  
_Supermassive Black Hole – Muse_

It's been days since I left the Academy, and left Lissa there with tears still sitting in her eyes. The core of my soul was crying to run back to Lissa and tell her everything. Everything. The way Di – _his _eyes bored into me that made my inside melt with pleasure, and the way that just the slightest touch of a bump, or nudge from him would send my heart into a frenzy.

But I couldn't. So, instead I kept walking on, down a lonely road in the middle of nowhere. I didn't even have a clue where to go. It was like my feet were moving but my mind was dead, just there ignoring every other feeling except for the ripping of my heart.

Tears slowly slid down my face. It was my fault, if I was stronger I could have killed that Strigoi who somehow knew Lissa, and I.

I couldn't keep moving on, and I fell.

My knees gave in and I fell in the soft warm grass, sobbing, letting it all out. I loved him. It's my fault, I know it is. Now I'll never hear the voice filled with love and passion again. Why does this happen to me? First Mason – my best friend – and then Dimitri.

"Excuse me, miss?" I heard some say softly from behind me.

I turned around, not even afraid of what will happen.

I saw a boy, he was probably around six years old, and he was slowly edging toward me, clutching his hat so he wouldn't scare me. I wonder what I looked like, I had no makeup on, my hair a mess, dirty clothes, and god knows what else.

"Hi." I whispered. It's been awhile since I've spoke out loud, my voice was scratchy. I gave him a shy smile.

That encouraged him. He slowly walked to me side and sat down next to me.

"Mama said that crying is to let the sadness out. Why you sad?" he said in a voice, like my sadness was making him sad.

I looked into his eyes, "I just lost a friend." A tear slid down my cheek.

The little boy slowly reached up to touch my tear, and smudged it away. "I lost my friend, he was my teddy bear, Alfred, it was sad, but then we found him under my bed. Did you lose your teddy bear? Because we can look under your bed, he might be there." I now remember why I love kids, their so cute and innocent, even when they try not to be. I laughed softly.

"No, I didn't lose my teddy bear, but if I do, I'll remember that, thank you." I smiled at him. He looked back at me and grinned proudly.

"I'm George. I live over there," he pointed in a random direction. He held his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Rose, and I live other there," I pointed behind me, and took his hand. He smiled.

Just then I heard a soft voice – no not soft it was someone far away, calling something. As the voice grew closer, you could hear it more clearly.

"George?! George where are you!?" the voice was tired, like the person was running, soon a guy about a year or two older than me came running through the trees. He sighed and ran over to us.

"George, why did you leave? You had me worried, I defiantly was going to get grounded this time." He grinned down at George.

Slowly his gaze shifted to mine. He raised his eyebrows at me and I shrugged my shoulders. "Hi, I'm Ty. George's brother." I finally got a good look at him, and was impressed; he had deep blue smoldering eyes, tall, shaggy brown hair, and a chiseled face. He defiantly had muscles under his thin white button down shirt, and faded jeans. Yep, muscles, but he didn't flaunt them, which was sexy. But, it tore my chest open to think of another guy.

After I was down undressing him with my eyes, I responded, "Hi, I'm Rose." He gave me a look, trying to figure me out, like why was I all dirty in a random field.

"George, mom was wondering where you are, you better go find her before you get in trouble." He grinned at his little brother.

"Okay!" George leaped up and ran off.

"Aren't you worried about him?" I asked, watching the fleeting boy.

He waved his hand, like dismissing it. "Nahh, he does this all the time." He sat down next to me.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I was trying to find something, but just gave up." I said, not exactly a lie, but not exactly the truth.

He gave me a hard look; he could tell I wasn't saying everything. The look I only thought Dimitri could master – yet I was wrong.

He sighed, "Well, I'm Tyler Kingston but everyone calls me Ty; I live in this only town known as Fort Peck, Montana. I'm nineteen, and I have only my mom and George. I like reading and walking around by myself, my dad died when I was four, and I sometimes box."He glanced my way.

I had to give a little laugh, "What was that for?" I asked. Why in the world would a random guy come up to me and tell me his life story?

He smiled, and goodness, was that a gorgeous smile. "Well, if I told you about myself, you would tell me about you. Then you would tell me the actually reason you're out here by yourself, and it wouldn't be awkward because we know each other"

I laughed, "Well, I'm Rose Hathaway, I lived at St. Vladimir's Academy, but I don't any more. I'm eighteen, I have just my mom, but we don't live together, I left my best friend at the Academy, I'm always too busy to read or anything, I've never met my dad, and I probably could kick your ass in boxing any day" I grinned. I might have left some stuff out, like the fact that I live with vampires, and I'm half vampire, but I pretty much covered most of it.

He looked at me like I was crazy, "You, you could beat moi?!" he said laughing.

"Any day." I repeated.

He laughed again. "So, are you going to tell me why you're here by yourself?"

I sighed; I think I could trust him, a bit. "I lost someone special to me, so I came to find him." I turned my head away.

He let me and my thoughts wander for awhile.

Softly he spoke, "You're out here, not clue where you're going, with no home, or money?" he asked.

I nodded without looking at him.

He stood up, "Well that settles it." He reached a hand down to help me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked puzzled.

With his hand outstretched, he said, "You honestly think I'll let a pretty girl like you roam the streets by yourself with no money or clean clothes, with these creeps out here? Nope, your coming home with me, my mom will get you set up, and help you rearrange a way to find your missing friend. I'm no scum, nothing is going to happen."

I smiled, really touched, and completely out of character I grabbed his outstretched hand and lifted myself up. Just in time to watch the receding sunshine make its way down for the night.

* * *

**Review!!! (:  
What did you think? It's the first chapter, so I hoped you liked it ;)  
Please review, and give ideas if you want, always open for suggestions.**  
**(:(:**


	2. That's What I Thought

**I know in the end of Shadow Kiss that she does know where she's going and does have a whack load of money, but I forgot when I started writing this, so just pretend that she doesn't! –looks sheepish-**

**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
_15 Step – Radiohead_

I slowly lifted the spoon to my mouth, and let the stew's broth slowly slide down my throat. I was in the Kingston's kitchen, eating soup at the table with Ty, George, and their mother, Cara. Their house was beautiful; it was a larger home and was beautifully decorated, like a professional was here. However, seeing that Cara is a professional, it makes sense.

"So Rose is the stew to your liking?" I looked up into Caras eyes.

I gave her a smile, "Yes, its delicious Mrs. Kingston." I was in a fresh pair of jeans and a purple T-shirt, complimentary of Cara. I took a shower and my clothes were now in the washer.

"Please call me Cara." She smiled at me.

After we were finished Ty, George, and I went into their living room, and Cara came in after with tea for us and hot cocoa for George.

"So Mom, Rose went to St. Vladimir's Academy." Ty said, and Cara's eyes looked interested, but her expression stayed calm.

"You mentioned that when you explained Roses troubled situation. And you know Rose, you are welcome in our home as long as you like." Cara responded with mother sincerity.

"Thank you, for everything." I said.

Ty and his mother shared a quick look, not thinking I noticed, but I did.

There was something important going on here, but they wouldn't tell me.

Cara broke the silence, "Please excuse me for a moment." She gave us an encouraging smile.

She got up and Ty followed. I turned to George, "Hey buddy, what school do you go to?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I don't go to school, Mama teaches me here."

"Oh, well that's good." I wonder why he didn't go to the school in the town?

At that moment Cara and Ty walked back into the room. She gave me a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry about that." She said. She looked at Ty, and gave him a nod.

"Hey Rose, want to go for a walk?" he asked.

I gave him a curious look, but agreed.

We were walking down a small path, somewhere in the woods. "So…" he broke the silence.

I looked up at him, and he had this kind of quality that I've seen before in someone, I just couldn't put my finger on who it was.

"So…why the sudden feeling to go for a walk?" I asked, and when he was about to interrupt with a lame excuse I cut him off. "And don't say because it's a beautiful night." I gave him a look that told him all.

He sighed, he seems to sigh a lot doesn't he? "Um, I don't know how to say this…" he whispered.

_Just spit it out already,_ I thought but for some reason I held my tongue, so I stayed silent. Soon Ty stopped and turned to me. "You know how you said you went to St. Vladimir's Academy?"

I hesitated, where was this going? "Yeah…"

"Why did you leave?"

I gave him a look, and said what I told him before, "I lost someone special, and so I came to find him." I adverted my eyes when tear rimmed my eyes, its good it was dark out or he probably would have guessed.

"Rose," he sounded very serious. "Why did you leave?"

Something was going on, "Why do you need to know the details?" I snapped and turned away.

When I didn't hear his footsteps following me, I turned around and he was in the same position starring at the ground, and with my amazing hearing, I heard him whisper, "'Cause it's not safe."

"What do you mean?" He didn't' look startled like other people would.

His shook his head, "Rose how am I supposed to put it?"

"How would I know? You won't tell me?"

He gave an almost smile, "I know how I can prove it though."

I haven't seen the backyard of Kingston's home, but, wow, there's a big building, like a hanger, and inside is a huge gym, with all sorts of equipment and fighting mats. Along the walls there were mirrors that went on for miles.

"Wow." I said exasperated.

Next to me, Ty chuckled, "That's what I thought."

I just stood there, gaping at the scene in front of me. It was like the gyms back at the Academy.

Ty slowly walked over to the mat, and took off his sweatshirt, and since it was spitting outside his white T-shirt was damp, and let me see his gorgeous muscles.

He raised an eyebrow at me, _I wish I could do that…_ I thought but walked over to the mat and took my sweatshirt off too.

"Ready?" he asked with a grin.

"Wha-," at that moment Ty thrust a blow towards my head but my reflexes were tight, I just happen to dodge it in time and punched him. But before my fist could connect with his face, his hand came up and grabbed my hand, and twisted my arm around my back. I've had this happen to me before in training, so I elbowed his side before the pain could come, and he backed off for a second. The fight was about two seconds long.

I was just about to kick him in the head, and trip him, but he started laughing. Seriously, laughing?!

Panting I asked, "What the hell was that?"

He stopped laughing and gave me a lopsided grin, "To you understand now?"

I put my fists down, and gave him an open mouth gape. "The only people I've seen fight like that are…" _Guardians._

"Guardians? Yeah, I know about you and your Academy. I'm a dhampir."

* * *

**Okay, I know this was short, and I'm sorry, but I wanted to update before I go on vacation for a week!  
What did you think?  
Weren't expecting that were you?!  
REVIEWW!!!:):)**  
Merry Christmas by the way!


	3. Counter Boy

**Disclaimer: **It's obvious I don't own VA so why are your reading this?

Sorry, I haven't updated in a long time, I've just been so busy.

* * *

Chapter Three  
_Sober…Pink_

"So will you help me?" I asked staring eagerly into Cara's eyes. I was sitting in their living room curled up in front of the fireplace, sipping some tea, finally relaxed. I just told Ty and Cara my story, George had went to bed, and I was waiting for Cara, to finally stop staring at me.

I found out that Cara had actually been a guardian in the Moroi Court. She found her love there – another guardian. He was a guardian of another Royal – and it was love at first sight. They knew they couldn't be together since they were guardians, but they had to find a way, and they turned to their only option – they quit being a guardian. Cara told me it was the hardest decision of her life, but she was happy with two beautiful children, and was happy at the choice she made. I didn't ask what had happened to her husband, Blake, but I had a feeling I should wait. Stupid Feelings.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Cara sighed "Rose, trust me, I really want to help you, and I would, but I can't leave my kids alone, and besides, I'm sorry, I can't let you risk your life for him, I know you love him, but if he was here right now, he wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger." She looked at me and her eyes told me all of it. That what must have happened to her husband, that's why she doesn't want me to go. But I had to, Dimitri was my life, I loved him, I couldn't let him be a beast.

Whoa, when did I become so mature? And so observant? Haha, I'm quotable.

Before I could protest again, Cara got up reached for my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Rose, I know it's hard, trust me I know" her eyes and voice were sincere "but, I know that life goes on. And I bet right now you want to slap me for saying this, and when someone said these words to me, I did slap them… but that is besides the point. Rose I don't know you well enough to make your decisions for you. But please, stay here tonight." She was so motherly I started to feel guilty.

I hesitated, and finally sighed, "Fine. For tonight."

* * *

"DIMITRI!"

There was a line sheet of cold sweat all over my skin, the sheets in the spare bedroom, were drenched. Ty came running into the room with a desk lamp in his hands.

"Are you okay?! I someone here?!" he looks panicked.

This is when I finally looked at him, he was only in his boxers, no shirt, and his hair was in all directions.  
I tried to hide my giggle, but it slipped out.

He finally relaxed his posture and took a look at me, I was sleeping in my black lace bra and matching panties, I slowly lifted to covers over myself.

He blushed, yes, he actually blushed. "Umm... are you okay?" he looked away sheepishly.

I forgot about my dream for a second. No – not a dream, a nightmare. It was the blonde strigoi. His teeth sunk into Dimitri's neck, slowly sucking his life out of him. Smirking. Cackling. I can't take it.

I looked away, "It was nothing…" I trailed off.

Cara came into the room, with tea. This women knows everything. "Ty, you can go back to bed now."

"But mom-,"

"No, I need to speak with Rose alone." Oh and has power, I really like this women.

Ty walked out without another word.

Cara handed me the tea, and waited. After a few minutes she looked up at me.

"Rose, I know it's hard. And all I'm going to say is do what you have to do."

And with that, she walked out.

* * *

I walked out of the spare bedroom to the smell of bacon and toast. Ohmigod. I haven't smelled something so good in so long. I was in the jeans and tee from yesterday.

"-wait 'till Rose comes."

"-the orange juice."

"-BACON!"

I walked into the kitchen, and George and Ty were fighting over the orange juice container.

When I reached the middle of the kitchen they stopped.

Cara turned around with a friendly smile, "Hi, Rose, grab a seat, it's time for breakfast."

I grabbed the seat across the table from Ty.

Cara poured me some coffee, "How do you like your eggs?"

"Over-easy," I told her.

"Dippy mommy!" George said.

She giggled, "Over-easy for all I guess."

A few minutes later, we were all digging in. God, was she an amazing cook.

"This is delicious Cara."

Ty looked up, "Hey Rose, I'm meeting some friends in town to see a movie or grab some coffee, want to come?"

I smiled, "You know what? I haven't hung out in awhile, so I'd love to."

His face lit up.

"Oh, Rose, would you like to borrow something else? I don't think you would want to wear those clothes again. I could give you some money to buy a few things." Cara said, looking up at me.

"Oh, no you couldn't buy me anything. It's okay." I said, but I really could use a new outfit.

She gave me the one second finger. "George honey, could you go wash up since your finished, and get changed."

George got up and skipped out of the room.

"Rose, after we quit being guardians, the Moroi Court gave us some money to take care of ourselves, we were loyal, and they wanted to repay us. They don't do those kinds of things anymore, but they did back then. They gave us a lot of money, and we will have enough to last us forever. So Rose, don't worry, you're going to grab a few things, no matter what you say." She smiled warmly at me.

Wow, the Moroi Court has never been that nice to me. Well, the queen did think I was screwing her nephew, but besides that…

"Thank you Cara, you've been amazing to me."

She smiled, "Don't worry, I know what it was like living at the Academy, never getting to go shopping. It sucks" She laughed.

* * *

After breakfast I helped clean up and Cara brought me to her closet. Holy. Shit. Her closet was HUGE.

Cara laughed at my expression, "Go ahead, pick anything, I haven't worn a lot of it."

She had designer pieces everywhere, but through everything I was attracted to a deep red V-neck tee and a cute black cardigan. I grabbed my jeans from the washer, and threw everything together. And I got to admit, I looked damn cute.

Cara gave me a new bottle of mascara, and eyeliner. My hair was in small soft waves and altogether I looked hot.

I grabbed my converse, and walked out of them room towards the living room where Ty was waiting.

He looked like he's never seen a girl before the way he looked at me, but he soon saved composure.

"You look great, come on." He grinned.

We were walking towards Starbucks, before we left Cara gave me her debit card and told me to have fun. She was awesome.

Walking into Starbucks was something I was not expecting. Every teenager in this town had to be in this small coffee shop. When I walked through the door every pair of eyes were on me. Creepy.

Ty lightly put his hand on the small of my back and led me to the counter.

"What do you want?" he asked me.

"Does this happen every time you come into here?" I whispered.

He gave me a puzzled look, "What are you talking about?"

I gave him a look that said _Are you an idiot?_

He looked around, chuckled, "Oh, you mean the people staring. Then no, no it doesn't. But you're new here and not all the guys get to see a beautiful girl stepping into here that often."

I sighed, looked around and said "What?" all the girls turned away but the guys keep checking out my ass. Great.

The guy behind the counter looked about our age; he smiled when it was our turn to order.

"Hey, what can I get you?"

"Grande espresso, Rose what do you want?"

"Umm... grande white chocolate mocha." I said, the guy behind the counter smiled at me and said, "Is that all?" in a cocky voice.

Ty looked up, "Shut up Greg, she's not interested."

'Greg' scowled at Ty "Maybe she is."

"Well she's not."

"Why do you get to have all the fun Kingston?"

"I'm-,"

"Relax boys, god, I'm not interested, and don't worry Ty, you know I can take care of myself." I interrupted, elbowing Ty's side playfully.

He laughed, "Right, yeah you could have kick his ass."

"Oh I think she would want to do more with my ass then that." Greg said with a cocky smile.

I gawked at him, pulled my arm back, but before my fist hit him, Ty stopped me. "He's not even worth it Rose."

I scowled at him and turned to grab my coffee. Counter Boy was lucky; he would of had a nasty nose.

While Ty, was paying, another guy came up to me. Holy crap.

"Hey." He said smiling at me.

"Hi"

"I'm Josh, your friends with Ty?"

"Um…yeah, you?"

"Yeah, I'm the one you guys are meeting here."

I looked up, "Oh, hey."

Ty came around and I handed him his coffee. "Hey Josh!"

"Hey, man! I was talking to … oh yeah, what's your name?"

I smiled, "Rose."

**Review!=]  
I'm not going to review until I get at least ten reviews!  
****I know you guys normally review at least ten times, but the more reviews, the faster an update!:)**


	4. The Haunting in Connecticut

**I do not own VA, I just own Dimitri. On alternate Thursdays.  
Oh, and I totally grew up watching Sailor Moon, and recently I found my old Sailor Moon movie and watched it with my bestie Alexa, also known as CreativeInsanityy. And so I've recently started watching the episodes on the internet, so if you have fave episodes, tell me in a review or PM! Or if you just want to talk about how Darius was your first love like me, I totally get where you're going.**

**

* * *

**Chapter Four  
_Jumper…Third Blind Eye_

"How about this one?" I asked twirling out of the dressing room. Ty, Josh and I were at H&M, watching me try on clothes. I told them it's okay I didn't need to go in there, but after Ty saw me ogling this pretty purple dress, he insisted.

I was in the purple dress I was looking at; it was the third one I've tried on. However I really loved this one. It has a deep V-neck but not too low, and the hem is a bubble shape that hugs my curves until it ends just above my knee. It was made out of a dark purple silk.

I watched as the boys stared open-mouthed. "You. Are. So. Hot." Josh whispered. I giggled, it felt good to get out of all of my worries and just focus on being eighteen. Except every time I thought about how much fun this was, I felt a jab in my stomach, like someone is telling me that I need to go find Dimitri. Oh god, I missed him. His dark long hair, running my hands threw it, feeling how silky it was… I put all my concentration on trying not to cry.

Ty gave me a look, but I ignored it and tried to smile. I don't think it worked out because now Josh noticed something was wrong – and he was staring at my boobs when he noticed. "Is something wrong?" Ty asked me.

I sighed, "No, everything is fine." He gave me a look but gave up. "Well, I say that you get this one. You look beautiful in it." Ty told me.  
I looked up at him with curiosity, "Where am I going to where this dress to?" I asked. Ty stopped and looked thoughtful. Then Josh piped up, "You can wear it to our dance!" I looked at him, _a dance? Wasn't Ty homeschooled? _Just as I thought that, Ty explained, "Josh goes to the public school in town. We've been best friends since we were little when my mom actually brought me to daycare. Our moms met, and blah blah blah."

I shrugged, "Are you even aloud to a high school dance if you don't go to the high school?" I asked Ty. Josh laughed, "I don't know if you realized this, but our town isn't exactly big. Everybody knows everybody, they know Ty, they don't care."

Made sense, Ty looked sheepish, "So Rose, will you go to the high school dance with me? It's tomorrow, but if you want to watch movies or even if you have to go, I understand. It's just a stupid dance." Ty was looking at the ground. I smiled, I liked how I had this affect on him. "Ah, sure, why not?" I grinned.

He looked up with a grin on his face, "Who am I suppose to go with then?" Josh pouted. Ty sighed, "How about you girlfriend?"  
"I think I'm already going with her…"  
"Then you have a date you dork."  
"I knew that."  
They were still bickering when I slipped out of then dress, put my jeans and tee back on, and went out to pay. I think it was about 2 minutes and 34 seconds before they realized I wasn't there. I was just grabbing the bag when the boys walked up. "Where do you want to eat?" Ty asked with a smile.  
I grabbed my bag and shrugged, "Where ever you guys want to eat is fine with me." Josh 'whooped' and pumped his fist in the air. "Can we go to Burger King?" I laughed, and Ty shook his head. "Fine with me." I responded to Joshes joyous moment.

We headed to Burger King, passing by some of Josh and Ty's friends, they said 'hey' and then gave me a 'look' and kept going on their merry way.

Heading to the front to order, Josh told us what he wanted and went to grab us a table. After ordering our food, we walked towards Josh in the corner. Walking by the window with a smile on my face, something caught my eye outside. I turned and saw something go into the trees. The clouds were overhead, so it was darker outside than usual, and I only saw the shadow escape into the trees. Something about the way that shadow moved, I knew it from somewhere. Ty noticed how I hesitated, starring out the window and came back towards me.  
"Is everything okay, Rose?" he asked, looking at my face. I shook my head, and placed the food on the table. We ate silently, and I caught Ty sending me looks of worry. Somehow that shadow reminded me of something, but I couldn't place my finger on what it is.

We finished up and left, heading towards the movie theatres. When we reached the box office, Ty turned and studied the playlist. "What do you guys what to see? There is Adventurland, Monsters vs. Aliens, The Haunting in Connecticut…"  
"Let's see The Haunting in Connecticut." I interrupted. We bought our tickets and headed in to find our seats. Once we were settled, I stood up and told the guys I'll be right back. I looked in the mirror of the restrooms, and told myself that what I saw was nothing. Leaning on the counter, running my wrist under the cold flow of the water, was starting to calm me down. Except for some reason, I couldn't get the feeling like something bad was going to happen, out of my mind. Giving up, I left the restroom to watch the previews.

"Ohmigod! Did you see the hand! Right next to her head?!" I screamed into Ty's ear. The movie was great, it really kept me on the edge of my seat. Right now, they were starting to notice the people around their house, and weird things were starting to happen, and it felt like I've lived through something like this – which when you think about it, I have. At the end of the movie, we left our seats, but feeling like we still had an adrenaline rush.**(A/N totally loved that movie, you guys should go see it, Kyle Gellar or Geller was so hot!)** We walked back towards Ty's house in silence, already saying good bye to Josh, making it to the house without any weird feelings or appearances, that was until I turned around to shut the door behind me.

**Sorry it took so long for an update, but review and tell me what you think!  
Who or what do you think was in the shadows? :)**


	5. The Locket

**Sorry guys, I've been such an asshole an haven't updated for like a month, and if you want to send me a review telling me about my douche-bagery-ness(?) I won't hate you, well unless you take it too far… anywho, READ AWAY MY FELLOW CULT LEADERS! (Wow, is it just me or do I sound like a fag?)**

**

* * *

**Chapter Five  
_Kiss and Sell…The Maine_

All I heard was screaming, I couldn't tell who it was, but I knew someone was. Maybe it was Cara, or Ty. Then I realized it was me. When I turned back out towards the door to shut it, I glanced into the far off woods and saw a pair of familiar eyes. I knew them from someone where but couldn't place where. They made me feel like I knew them but for some reason they were different. Changed. Dimitri.

No, no, no. Please, no. It must be imagination because when I looked back they were gone. It was just mind tricks. Just Mind tricks, I kept telling myself.

Before I knew it I was crying in Ty's arms, making it to the couch before I passed out. Five minutes later the eyes haunted me again.

* * *

_I ran outside, running away from the mayhem behind me. Run, Rose, just run. Don't stop for anything. Run. And that's what I did, I ran. Ran until my feet felt like they were falling off, like they were bleeding from the insides out. "Rose." The beautiful monster whispered. I hesitated, and looked back. He was standing not ten feet away from me. "I love you, Rose, don't you love me?" he asked quizzically. Yes, I wanted to whisper, scream, yell, moan, caress, anything. I just wanted him to know. He saw that he hit my weakness and walked over to me. His hand felt so good on my skin, oh, how I missed his touch. With his seductive smile he raised his eyebrows and planted a sweet kiss upon my cheek. Then he bit in._

Waking up screaming from passing out isn't my favorite thing to do on a Saturday afternoon. "It's okay Rose." I heard someone say to me, rubbing my shoulder. After hyperventilating, I open my eyes to meet the eyes of a sweet mother. Cara.

"What happened?" I croaked out, she gave me a reassuring smile. I was in a pair of boxers and a tank top, in the bed I slept in the night before. I couldn't remember what happened, just that those e yes would haunt me. Those eyes. Everything came using back at the speed of light. It came so fast it caught me off guard, and fell back down with a gasp.

"Are you okay Rose sweetie?" Cara whispered, plating a comforting hand on my arm. I looked up into her eyes, eyes that wouldn't haunt me, eyes that would always be comforting, someone to trust, look up to. A real motherly figure.

A small tear slipped down my cheek. "I thought…. I thought I saw _him_". She looked at me trying to figure out what I mean, "Whose him?" I knew I was going to have to say this one way or another. "The guy who got… turned…and who I'm looking for." Realization enclosed her features, and she nodded, not knowing what else she should do.

"What do you mean you think you saw him?"

I took a breath and told her the story about the shadows and the eyes. When I was finished I looked up at her. Her features were calm but her eyes were panicked. This isn't a good sign.

"Well, maybe you just have an over active imagination. But that's okay, tonight's the dance and before you asked how I know you're going, I know everything that goes on in this house, so I have something to show you. Get up sleepy head." She smiled. How the hell does someone smile that much? Reluctantly I followed her into her room.

As we reached the bed I noticed the purple dress I bought lying across the comforter, next to a pair of strappy silver pumps, and a silver locket. I gasped, the locket was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The delicate features were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life, the locket was a heart with a small flower in the middle and lines coming out from every angle of the flower. Attached to the chain was a small outline of a heart and a fleur-de-lis. **(I loved this locket so much the link is on my profile)**

"Wow Cara ,this is beautiful." I gushed as I held the delicate piece of jewelry in my hands.

"I want you to have it." She said. I looked up at her in a gasp. "What?!" I exclaimed. Why would she give me something so priceless?

"It was my mothers and she gave it me because her grandmother gave it to her and so on. I can't give it to anyone because I only have sons and the meaning of this is to protect the ones who choose to protect others. Right now, I think you need to be protected, so I want you to have it." She said and rested her hand on my shoulder. Wow, she really is amazing. I can't believe someone so sweet once was a guardian.

* * *

After taking a shower, getting dressed, doing my hair and make-up it was 8:30 and we were leaving at nine. I walked into the living to find Ty, Josh and a small girl with curly brown hair laughing and watching TV. As I approached they all looked up and saw me. Ty looked astonished, Josh looked like he's never seen me before and the girl looked at me with jealousy. _That's right, Rose is back._

Ty stood up, "Rose," he said breathlessly, "you look beautiful." Smiling his charming smile. Josh smiled "Nice to see you again, you do look ravishing this evening Ms. Rose. And I would like to introduce you to my lovely girlfriend Katie." I laughed at him and said hi to Katie.

"Now that were all ready, want to go grab a bite to eat?" Katie said and stood up. Something about her bugged me. I don't know if it was that she ignored me because she jealous, or because Josh seems different around her, like under a spell. _Great, now I think she's a witch. _I really need to start getting more sleep.

We ate at this Italian restaurant then headed over to the high school. The gym looked like it had a make-over. Normally gyms look run down and smell bad but this one smelled like roses and was dark and full of strobe lights and balloons. Not the 'were trying too hard, so this looks like we just turned the lights off and added balloons' type of thing, it was more of a 'we added black and silver balloons to the dark gym with strobe lights so it glimmered every time the lights touched them'.

Josh and Katie headed off into the dance floor and left Ty and I alone and awkward. I smiled up at him when a school friend came up to say hi.

"I'm going to get a drink." I told him and left so he could talk to his friend alone. As I reached the non-alcoholic bar, a smooth sultry voice that I knew all too well, one that haunted my dreams, said in my ear.

"Would you like to dance, Rose?"

**15 Reviews or no update!  
Who do you think this mystery voice is? ;)**


	6. Dark and Unwanted

**Sorry I haven't updated in over a month, I've had a horrible case of writers block and since its the summer I hope I can update sooner for you guys.**

Chapter Six

I felt like I was flying, soaring through the sky in a form of a bird. Wings spread wide, wind in my hair, and hand holding me up.

Whoa- since when do birds have hands?

I was brought back to the present, to a high school gymnasium slow dancing to Anthony Hamilton with Adrian. It turns out through my dreams and nightmares Adrian was able to locate where I was, and came to check on me. Fortunately, my dreams didn't tell all my secrets, and I wasn't planning on sharing.

The song ended and I lifted my eyes to Adrian's, "So." Was all I said. Silently we walked off the dance floor, to the outside bleachers and sat down. Not knowing what to say, I rested my head against his shoulder and sighed, a tear betrayed me and slid down my cheek without my permission.

"I'm glad to see you. It's good to see a familiar face." Adrian said, reaching up to catch my fallen tear. Even though Adrian always wanted to be more than friends and he was always the arrogant jerk that was always following me, I knew he would always be there for me, and why couldn't I realized this before this moment. He was gorgeous, rich; his hands were silky smooth, his piercing eyes bared into my soul like when a man looks into his fiancés eyes when he says his vows on his wedding day, full of love and devotion.

I ran my hand through his long brown luxurious hair and nuzzled his neck. He rolled his head back and shuddered with pleasure. I slowly pulled back "Adrian, why did you leave the academy? You're a Moroi; you don't belong out here, on this stupid quest with me."

He stopped. "Adrian?" He said, "You forgot my name already?! It's normally the next day a girl forgets it, but from you I'll accept it." The mystery man said and continued to kiss my neck. Even though I wanted to push him away, for some reason, something kept pulling me towards him. Something dark and unwanted.

In the distance I heard someone calling my name. Ty. This brought me back to the present. I had to concentrate. Focus, Rose. Focus. I've felt like this before, like someone was taken over my body, like I had no choice, compulsion. Whoever this man was, I wasn't sure who he was since it was dark and I was hazed over from lust, he was a vampire.

Focusing with everything I had, I said, "Stop." Caught off guard, and being a weak vampire to begin with in compulsion, he let his compulsion slip away from him and I was let go. Everything was let go, my vision cleared and I saw who the man was.

Greg. From Starbucks. "How?" I asked, "you served us during the day."

He laughed, and got up, facing the moon he shook his head for letting me figure it out, "Have you noticed how this town barley sees the sunlight? Most of the Moroi in this town freely walk the streets during the day as a human. It gives us the illusion of normality. However, you have seen what I am, and what I can do. I have power like no other. I can appear as another Moroi as long as the other believes I am, voice, appearance, everything."

Flabbergasted, I couldn't move. Not like I didn't want to, more like, he was using his special Moroi power on me. Damn vampires and their damn powers. Why couldn't I have superpowers. I have ninja skills, and flirting skills, buts that's it. God, I'm a genius.

"Did you really bring me out here to tell me all of that?" I said in a innocent voice. He turned around and grinned his sexy smile and joined me on the bleachers.

"Well Rose, you do know a man's – or shall I say, vampires, sweet spot." He whispered into my hair. I felt a small tug at the compulsion and then it disappeared. He knew it to, but I knew something had to be done, he wasn't letting me go as easily, plus his special power could come in handy.

I grabbed the back of his neck and fiercely pulled his neck towards me, but not yet letting our lips meet. "I know a lot of things about the sweet spots of a man." And pulled his lips onto mine.

If the circumstances were different, as if this man was my knight of the night, my prince, Dimitri, this would have been the most romantic settings the world would have given me. We were sitting on the bleachers, overlooking a fence from a mountain, underneath the moonlight absorbing each other in as if we couldn't resist each other's company. I needed his power and he needed my pants. Or lack of pants.

His kisses were needy and fierce so I slowed them down and came up for air, and giggled like a loved crushed school girl. "Wha-," he opened his eyes to seeing me scurrying away to behind the school girls' locker rooms. With a suggestive smile he quickly followed after me.

Running around on a wet locker room floor in high heels and a tight dress quietly is not as easy as you would imagine. I hid behind one of the rows of lockers and waited for my new companion to appear.

I heard footsteps echoing around the room, the squeak of his every turn, and the silence of his every stop. Soon I heard heavy breathing right next to my ear. But I didn't want to risk it.

"Found you." he panted, but this time it wasn't Greg's voice I heard, it was Ty's. I swiftly turned around and punched him in the face.

"If you're going to face me, at least don't use someone else's identity to hide yourself." I pinned him down and watched blood gush out of his nose. He coughed and tried to keep the blood from getting into his mouth.

"Rose, what the hell's your problem!" he yelled in my face. Just then I saw another figure in the shadows in the locker room. Greg. Then I remembered his words. _I can appear as another Moroi as long as the other believes I am, voice, appearance, everything. _Moroi. Ty wasn't a Moroi. He was a dhampir. I quickly got off him.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, and hugged him, but he looked at me like he thought I was crazy, not giving myself a chance to explain I looked up into the shadows and found them empty. Along with the rest of the high school campus of my newly found powerful vampire friend.

**Review and tell me what you think! I know I was being nice and didn't leave a cliffhanger, I really wanted to this week, but I didn't.  
**


	7. Inspiration

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry that it's been about six months since I've updated, and I really regret not continuing my story. I know that you probably won't be reading this because you probably already said screw her she's not going to update. And you're right. I wasn't. But I feel like I've matured as a writer now and that since I've been given my own computer I'll have more time and access to update. However, I'll only write a new chapter if I'm going to have you guys read it. Well actually I'm probably going to continue it anyway even if my old fans abandon me. But I wanted to let you know that I'm continuing again. I love you. I really appreciate all the reviews you did give me in the past. I was looking over them and they gave me inspiration to start writing again. Thanks so much, Miranda.**


	8. Letters and Floorboards

**Hey, sorry I said I was going to update sooner, but I have essays due and exams and ISUs and tests and EQAO and it's just torture. I was actually studying for my health exam while writing this, but I said screw it, this is boring as shit. So I decided to write. I really do think this is better than any other chapters. Enjoy! :) Oh and have fun with your exams, I know how fun they must be! **

Chapter Seven

As we walked through the shadows in silence, meters apart, Ty kept a tissue to his nose. The bleeding hasn't stopped yet; and the guilt poured on. Every few seconds he would look at me, I would look away, and then search the crevices for an unexpected creature.

"What are you looking for?" Ty finally asked. We've been walking for about twenty minutes through campus in silence; drowning in our thoughts, and finally those words sounded alienated.

"A ghost." I responded bluntly. He laughed, but really it wasn't a lie, that man – moroi would haunt me. I could still feel his presence; I can feel his lips and hands on me. He slunk around as if in a dream. As if he didn't exist.

Ty looked at me for the second time tonight, as if I had gone mad. "A ghost... like boo?" hesitantly, he stopped.

I turned towards him, looking at my feet the whole time. "Sure, like boo."

Unfortunately, Ty doesn't know this world like I do, I finally was getting used to a normal life when trouble came back into it. Ty may be a dhampir, but he's fragile like a human; he wasn't raised for combat, and I can't bring him into it. I know that this wasn't a random encounter; it had to have been a sign to protect them. The only way to protect them is to act like I was never here.

"Are you feeling alright? You're spacing out." Ty grabbed my hand and felt my forehead. I knew that my temperature would be fine. It always was.

"Yeah, I'm completely fine, I just feel bad, about you know, punching you in the face." It was a new experience; Ty blushed. The last time a boy blushed about something I said was Mason, and if this ends like that did; the sooner I leave the better.

"Let's get you home; it's been a long night." Silently, we walked in the moonlight, enjoying my last night of freedom.

_CREEEAK_

You never actually think that when you're trying to sneak out in the middle of the night a loose floorboard will ruin it like it does on the movies. I froze, mid-pose, one foot on the floor, one shot backward to help me balance. I looked like I should have been on a pair of figure skates. I listened for any movement; and heard a laugh. What the hell?

"What are you doing?" Cara whispered, with a giggle still in her voice. I cocked my head sideways to see her leaned against the pillar in the hallway shaking her head at me.

Embarrassed, I slowly put my foot down; of course I had all my bags so she knew I was leaving, but she wasn't upset...? When my foot touched the floor it made the rest of the unfinished creak, and then I tried leap away from the creak which then resulted me making much bigger sound when I hit the ground.

The whole time of course, Cara was laughing at me. "And you said you were a guardian?"

"No, an almost guardian." I dusted myself off and tried to gain some dignity back. Trust me, there wasn't much left.

She shook head and started out for the kitchen table, I went to follow her, which I don't know why I did. I should have just gotten out when I had the chance, but for some reason it felt like the right reason. She was graceful when she walked and made it to the kitchen table without bumping into anything, even thought it was pitched black. I on the other hand started bumping into chairs and the table legs. Failure? I think so.

Cara lit a candle when we were both sitting down so we could see, and because lights would be too harsh on our eyes. "So, where are you taking a trip to now? England, Paris, Canada?" She was really calm about this, and she knew that she couldn't stop me from leaving. This for some reason made me feel even guiltier.

I knew I could trust her, so I told her what happened at the dance. She sat there absorbing it, and letting me finish. "So, the quicker I leave, the easier it will be for you. He's after me not you – and this journey was dangerous, it wasn't meant to get anyone else stuck into my problems, I can't get you in danger." I sat there looking at her, her looking at me.

She smiled. Actually smiled. Not the reaction I was expecting, but it was better than saying I was madder than the hatter.

"Rose, you are so mature, you're like an adult. After you finish your 'mission', which I know you will, you need to get drunk. Underage drinking is what you need. Go to a club or something. I'll let you finish your dangerous assignment. Then call me, I want to see the old you, the less mature you. It would be nice." We both laughed for a good couple minutes, she got up hugged me, and silently walked back upstairs.

I was now alone in the kitchen with the candle still burning brightly, my smile still strong on my face. Cara was like an older sister I always wanted. The hard part is next; I couldn't leave now after that without leaving a letter for Ty, and George.

Scraping the chair back, I grabbed paper, a pen and started to write.

_Dear George,_

_I know you won't be able to understand a lot of this letter but I want you to know that I won't ever forget you. You are one of the most loveable kids ever. You helped me find something in myself that I forgot left awhile ago. Stay happy, because you'll find that there isn't a lot of happiness in the world, it's rare and when it's true to someone's core like yours, you need to remember the good things in life; like your bear, and your mom and your brother; because those are the good things in life. Wake up every morning and tell them you love them, pray, and look and at the good things. The sun may not shine as brightly as some places, but in __your__ heart, it always does. _

_Love always, Rose. _

I finished my letter to Ty, grabbed my bags, and headed out the door into a blanket of darkness.

Ty

I woke up feeling like something was off, I don't know why; I quickly took a shower and headed downstairs trying not to wake anyone up. Turning on the coffee pot, I stretched and wiped the sleep out of my eyes; and that's when I noticed the letters on the table with mine and George's name printed carefully each on one of the two letters.

I grabbed my letter and tore it open, my heart falling because I already knew what it was.

_Dear Ty,_

_You saved me from myself; you opened my eyes to the world, and that's why I had to leave. I couldn't risk putting you in danger. My feelings for you will always stay the same; friendship. Maybe in the future they will be more, I can never tell, but this journey is what I came for, and I have to finish it. I sidetracked here, and I may have already put you guys in danger, and it pains me that I have to say this. I want to say that I want to have a relationship now, but I can't, this journey is part of finding out who I am and searching out if I I'm strong enough. Maybe I'm leaving because I'm scared, I'll never know, but for now I say goodbye. I'll never forget you, you are probably one of the most sincere guys I've met, and you should always be yourself. Trust me; it's working out for you. You have amazing friends and an amazing family. You're an amazing person, I'll miss you. Promise me one thing; don't follow me. _

_Love Rose_

I dropped the letter, and a tear slipped down my cheek. I ran up the stairs, into my room, grabbed my life-savings, a pack, and ran out the door. She may have wanted me to make a promise. I'm not following it.

* * *

Review, and I hope that after exams, I'll update!


	9. Flashbacks

**Hey guys, sorry I've been trying to get this chapter up for two days but it kept saying 'Processing Error'. However, it worked now. Read On.  
I don't own Journey or The Fray; which were used in the making of this chapter. (:**

Chapter Eight

Have you ever taken a road trip alone, and wanted to sing along to a song, but felt stupid because nobody was there to sing with you? That's what I felt like right now. Journey was playing on my IPod, and I was on a city bus somewhere outside of Orlando. For some odd reason, every word was encouraging. _Don't Stop, Believing! _In what? That I'll make it to where I'm going? Where am I even going? I'm not even sure I know where I'm going. I had to sneak onto this bus when nobody was looking. I'm just trying to figure a way out and if I never even came on this trip I wouldn't have even had to find a way out.

The song changed, and The Fray's mellow words caressed my ears and calmed me. Why is it today that these songs are haunting me? Don't stop believing, and then don't let me go? Wow, thanks IPod, what kind of sign is this? Automatically I thought about Dimitri, the time we spent in the cabin. _Roza._ We shared a loved like never before; but it can no longer be. I also thought of Ty, how great he was; but I had something to do and he could compromise it.

_"You see something you like?" I asked.  
"Get dressed."  
The set of his mouth hardened, and whatever he'd just felt was gone. That fierceness sobered me up and made me forget about my own troubling reaction. I immediately pulled my shirt back on, uneasy at seeing his badass side._

"Excuse me miss?" I was awakened by someone shaking my shoulders. Startled I lashed out and smacked him.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized. The man was the bus driver, as I looked around I was the only one left on the bus and it was pitched black outside.

"I'm sorry, but it's time for our bus to be closing down and the others to get out and run the streets." He growled, tired of kids taking a joy ride.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep and missed my stop." I jumped off the bus and started to walk. That dream haunted me; I had forgotten about how Dimitri and I used to be. I used to be a slut and he was my sexy mentor who I craved. Damn it hurt to see that.

I was walking along the sidewalk in a rundown street, when I heard footsteps behind me. Normally I wouldn't be afraid, but I don't have any weapons or anything around me to use as a weapon. As I passed by a blacked out window I saw the whole street, even though it was only lit with one light that was burning out. The footsteps were coming from a dark figure about 20 feet away from me, it had a straight posture and it looked bulk and tall. It had to be a man.

Nervous, I sped my walk up a little; while keeping my footsteps silent so the man wouldn't notice. However I could hear the footsteps quicken; so I knew that he was watching me. On the plus side, I knew it wasn't a vampire or dhampir because they would be silent; so I could take this guy. I turned the corner and saw two more hooded guys coming in my direction, and panicked. Quickly, I crossed the street to find a weapon. Up ahead there was an old crate; if I could make it there in time I could break it and use that as a weapon.

"Hey baby, we just want to have some fun." One of the guys called with a holler. They other two laughed, and they were closing in. I knew I could outrun all of them; but I better work on my fighting skills.

"If you want fun; go play at an arcade, its age limit is about the same as your IQ level." I shot them a smile and the finger. They didn't like that. They pulled off their hoods and dove for me. Being the swift bitch I am, I dodged their hands and punched the first guy in the face, which was covered in acne. Ew much? The second guy was already undoing his pants, and don't get me wrong, he was kind of hot, but really?

"Babe, you're not getting that far with me." And I kicked him in the nuts. Oh yeah, I went there; he wanted me to get close to his genitals, so I did. That guy was on the ground moaning and the first guy had a bloody nose and the third guy was...clapping?

"Well done. I must say, I didn't think you would be so good." He would be so cocky as to laugh at me.

I just wanted to go to sleep so I went for a head kick and he dodged it. "Really Rose, would you think I would be as easy as those two guys I paid twenty bucks to come along?" he threw and swift punch to my gut but I grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back.

"Who are you!?" I yelled at him. Again, he laughed. He twisted his arm underneath him and around me, trapping me into his arms; he was unusually strong.

"Oh, but how could you forget me?" He kissed my neck; and I felt I pressure on my arms give way. I turned around to find nothing; he just disappeared.

-----

_He regarded me with utter seriousness, like he always did. "I think you're beautiful."  
"Beautiful?"  
"You are so beautiful, it hurts me sometimes."_

I woke up with tears streaming down my face, and gasping for breath. I was in a motel for the night after I pawned my IPod off for $300, telling the guy I paid for all those songs; I so didn't.

I pulled the covers above my head and let the pain take over and the tears come freely. Why did he have to leave me? When we finally could be together, he's taken from me.

I sat there for an hour just staring at the ceiling; wondering what I ever did to deserve this; and I know now. It's that I just never deserved him; he was too good for me. Believing that we would be together was a dream more than anything could be in reality.

I forgot my pain; and drifted back into the numbness of the darkness.

I looked out the window of plane which I was taking back to Montana. Apparently you can find planes for as low as $200 these days. For some reason I had a gut feeling to go back there. I'm not going back to the academy; it's not my home at the moment anymore.

"Hey." I looked up and there was a girl about my age sitting next to me.

"Hi." I said, and looked back out the window.

"You're Rose, right?" she whispered.

I looked at her in bewilderment; she smiled at me, got up and walked to the back of the plane.

----

"Did she follow you?" he asked me. I never knew his name; he wanted to work in secrecy. I was a moroi, craving evil; and he was evil.

"No." I stated simply, the less I spoke; the better of a chance I had to live.

"Good. Now go find her, and bring her here. Alive; I need her for something." He told me as a dismissal. Poor girl doesn't know what she has coming. Unfortunately, I don't want to know either.

* * *

**Math exam tomorrow, wish me luck! I'll defiantly need it ...**


	10. Warehouse

Chapter Nine

We were heading down the terminal and I kept looking back for that girl who knew my name and recognized me. She was nowhere in sight.

I was heading to grab my luggage and saw black sleek hair, like the girl's. I skipped grabbing my bag and ran after her. There were so many people, I lost which way she went; until I saw her hair again going down a hallway just a couple meters away from me.

"Wait!" I yelled, and ran after her. I was a fast runner, but this girl – wow she was fast! She laughed and looked back at me.

We ended up in a large room – a warehouse, something that probably holds luggage, and she hid behind a crate.

"So Rose, you want to know how I know you?" she asked with a smile in her voice. And I could hear footsteps running.

I ran after her and she was nowhere in sight. It was the only crate in this big room. It looked like a warehouse with only one crate and I lost someone? How is that possible?

I heard footsteps again, but they sounded echoed, from any direction. Confused, I started looking in any direction, circling around.

I heard someone leap down and land swiftly. I jumped around just as arms went around me to muffle any noise I would make. Her arms were unusually strong, though she seemed taller; she must have brought someone else, because this person had muscles and strong arms, and tanned skin.

"Miss me Rose?" Greg whispered in my ear as he nibbled on it.

If his hand wasn't covering my mouth I would have gasped. So instead I bit him.

"Fuck! I'm bleeding now. Play nice Rose." His arms were still around me in an intimate way, so I tried to kick him.

"Let me go you ass!" I yelled trying to kick him in the one place it would hurt the most. He tisked at me; and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Now look what you've done. Now I have to pin your legs." In a swift moment I would feel so ninja doing; he pulled me down and pinned himself on top of me, managing to hold my legs and arms because of his height.

"What are you doing here?" I might as well get down to business. He obviously was that girl, since he can appear as any moroi.

"Well, if you must know, I must bring you somewhere, but first that means I must get you. I think though we should have some fun first, don't you agree?" He smiled and shoved his gross lips on me.

The kiss was like any other, it sparked something; a moment between me and Lissa. I saw her and Adrian practicing and her doing well that she saw me sitting in the field with Ty for a moment.

Once the kiss ended I stop seeing Lissa. "You pig." I spat at him.

"Oh don't tease me baby. I could always just compel you. Oh and we would have some fun then, let me tell you!" He licked the tip of my nose. Yes, licked it.

I have to do something to have him let his guard down. "Who are you taking me to?"

"I don't know, it was safer not to exchange names."

"You could just keep me here with you; it bet that would be safer."

"Oh no missy; I'm not falling for this again."

"Why not, it was much so fun the first time." I smiled seductively, inviting him in.

"God, you're so mean." He grinned back. Once you get passed the evil part, he was pretty hot, and fun to toy with. He leaned down and started to kiss me, this time however I kissed back.

His moan almost made me laugh. To slow it down I pulled back, taking his lip between my teeth, then letting go. After that we caught our breath and stared into each other's eyes.

Greg was the first to speak, "We... umm... better get going. This guy means business."

Disappointed, for reasons unknown, he got up with me wrapped so close I felt claustrophobic.

"Couldn't you just put like rope on me?" I awkwardly suggested.

He silently laughed, I could only tell because his body shook with it. "What, you don't think this is fun?"

He led me to the end of the warehouse where a black car was parked. I wonder how I could have missed that.

I was pushed in and felt eyes on my butt since my arms were still held, so it was an awkward position. Greg climbed in next to me and then proceeded to put duct tape on my feet and hands, and then my seatbelt was fastened.

I shook my head, "Now he puts the tape on." I muttered under my breath.

"Go" was all he said, and the car started and a door of the warehouse opened. I couldn't tell if there was a driver, but there must have been.

"You might want to get comfy, it's going to be a long drive." Greg said looking up while fastening his own seatbelt.

I laughed, "I'm already comfy." I lifted my taped hands.

He smiled, "Sorry, but you're a tough girl, and I did watch you punch that kid in that locker room that one day. You could beat me."

I noticed that this car was unusually large, but not limo large. It had its own bar, and a radio back here. The windows were tinted black to protect Greg, and possibly the driver.

I took note of my surroundings and noticed that the doors were locked and that it couldn't be unlocked unless you had an electronic key.

"Well doesn't look like I'll be going anywhere." I rested my head back and dozed off.

When I awoke I found myself drooling on Greg's shoulder and him reading a novel. I flinched upwards, and he looked over at me. "Sorry, about that." I nodded at the drool.

His lip quirked up, "It's okay."

"Why didn't you wake me?" feeling awkward, trying to break the tension.

"Because you weren't hurting me." He looked into my eyes and looked away, as if embarrassed.

Wow, that's really nice. "Um... thank you. What are you reading?"

"Well at first I was reading Twilight, trying to compare those made up vampires to us. Really, sparkle? I couldn't get that far. So I switched to Twelfth Night." He lifted the cover so I could see.

"Oh yeah, I had to read that for English." It felt weird, like we were sort of bonding.

He smiled and started to read again.

I wanted to look out the window, and see where we were. I looked around the car and saw the radio, and reached for it with my hands still bound.

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

Right Round, blasted into our ears, jumping; I reached for the volume nozzle, and a different station.

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken  
What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_

Cascada was on the next station, her words were making it a little awkward between Greg and I. We totally need something upbeat; so I tried the next station.

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night  
Tonight's the night night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God_

Perfect. The Black Eyed Peas got me dancin and Greg started laughing, even though we were supposed to hate each other we couldn't help but be friends during The Black Eyed Peas. At one point he even started dancing and singing along with me.

After the song ended we were laughing and turned the volume down.

Everything got serious when we felt the car stop.

* * *

**Don't you guys always fall for the bad boy? I always go for the 'other guy' in every situation. **


	11. Blood Spatters

Chapter Ten

We looked at each other with blank expressions, knowing what was coming next. We didn't think it would be so soon; and like Greg said, he just had to do his job, it wasn't personal.

"Well." Was all he said, and stared straight forward as I turned the music off, the mood shifting to serious mode. I puffed a breath out, nervous for what was to come next knowing that it could be bad or not.

The door opened and I finally saw the driver. It was a human. The look on his face was pure terror, and then I saw the bruise marks on his skin, and knew this was a job he was forced to do. A job of security.

"This way miss." He said in a weak voice and gestured me out of the car. I looked around and notice we drove into a parking garage; it was damp and musty and had a far smell of rust.

I couldn't get up because my hands and feet were still bound, but I didn't want any help, so I lifted my legs out and hopped away like a little bunny. I felt like a retard. My hands were bouncing up and down with each jump and eventually Greg appeared at my side and cut the tape at my feet.

"You can't get far, so don't try to." He said solemnly, not looking me in the eyes. He led me down a dark hall only lit every few meters with a dull lamp. I had this deep bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that this was a bad idea.

When the next lamp appeared I saw blood spatter along the walls and it took everything to hold in my tears because I knew where we were. Suddenly I became nauseous and ready to fight; even though my hands were bound.

We finally reached the end of the hall and stopped as Greg knocked; waiting for a reply. The whole time we were silent. I was taking deep breaths, eyes closed, trying not to personally stab Greg with the bobby pin in my hair.

The door slowly creaked open by a Strigoi and I backed up ready to kill and get into a fight. He looked at me and a grinned appeared on his face. I didn't recognize this Strigoi but I knew I didn't like him.

"Come on in." We both stepped into the door, but the Strigoi block our entrance. "Only Rose." Why he knew my name I was perplexed. And why only me, I didn't want to know. For some reason I felt a little more comfortable around Greg than this guy.

I looked at Greg and walked but the Strigoi. He was walking so close to me that he could count the hairs on my head. "Want to back up buddy?" I sternly pressed him, not darning to look at him since I didn't have a weapon to defend myself, or even to hold.

"Why? I hear your good with guys." He came closer and whispered into my ear. A Strigoi. Whispering into my ear. I've really seen and heard everything now.

I elbowed him in the gut and pivoted to face him just as he jump towards me. I ducked just in time not to be Strigoi lunch. I looked around for something to break this bound or for a weapon. Nothing. We were in another long hallway.

Creepy Strigoi was about to pounce again when a blaring voice yelled from the end of the hall, "Chase stop it. You know he'll have your head if you damage her." We turned to see a Strigoi woman with a scolding hand on her hip, and walked away like she was annoyed of these childish games.

"Bitch." I heard him mutter under his breath. "Come on, keep moving." He pushed me foreword until we reached another large door in the end of the hall, but this time we just walked right in.

This room was large and grand, like a ballroom in a fairytale castle. There was a fireplace at the end of the room; which was weird since fire kills a Strigoi, but it was there. In front of the fireplace was a large chair, and the scene reminded me of Beauty and the Beast. I couldn't see who was in the chair, only the elbow resting on the armrest dignified that it was occupied.

We finally made it to the fireplace to see who was in the chair. None only than my prince charming: Dimitri. I sucked in my breath and tears prickled my eyes. He looked... the same but different. His eyes were red and he was unusually pale, but he was still _my _Dimitri. He had a sort of odd look on his features. His hair was still the same, and his muscles were still tense and chiselled. God, I missed him. Slowly a tear ran down my cheek and Dimitri looked up at me.

"Leave." He dismissed the Strigoi known as Chase, not once did his deep red piercing eyes leave mine. As soon as Chase, left silence filled the room except the crackling of the fireplace.

Dimitri stood up, but keeping his eyes on mine. Soon his eyes trailed over my body. He came so close it hurt. He went around me and breathe in the scent of the shampoo. I heard him whisper, "I've missed you." I knew I wasn't intended to hear it, but it hurt to have heard it.

I turned to face him and our lips were so close to touching. It took everything I had not to kiss him. I knew he was bad now. I had to kill him like he wanted; I love him.

But that's the hard part; it's that I do love him. I always will, and seeing him after all this time, even like this, makes it nearly impossible to kill him. Our love burns like a fire that won't ever burn out.

He looked at me with sad red eyes, and I realized that every time I look into his eyes I'll be reminded of the way he was turned. The blonde Strigoi taking revenge and sucking his life away from him; the way his new life as a Strigoi began. I am Rose Hathaway, I kill Strigoi, not love them. I backed away and the anger on his face was so apparent he could have had smoke coming out of his ears.

"Sorry if I'm not like right man for you anymore, Rose." He snarled and reached for the door next to the fireplace. What I saw next send me to me knees.

Dimitri threw the unconscious Ty at my feet.


	12. No Reaction

Chapter Eleven

It was like a bomb had gone off. All I could hear was the ringing in my ears. My hands had gone numb; and my vision blurry. I wasn't aware of what I was doing until I was vigorously shaking Ty's shoulders. No reaction. I went to feel his pulse and that's when I noticed the two holes on his neck. Bite marks. His wounds were still oozing blood, and I knew that meant that he was still alive.

The blood was all over his neck, and I knew I did this to him. It was all over my hands but I ignored it. Raging, I stood up and looked my old lover in the eyes. Not caring what the consequences were to be next, I slapped him across the cheek; leaving a bloody handprint across his beautiful face.

His eyes stared back at me with a type of frenzy. Too quick for his own good; Dimitri grabbed my wrist in revenge and sank his teeth in. I cried out in pain and shock. He was twisting it above my head and sending me to my knees in pain. The way he was twisting my arm was a way it should never be bent.

He was taking blood out of me over and over again. It felt like my soul was slowly ripping out of my body. I was getting weaker and I could barely stay on my knees; I was starting to droop over. It happening; my love is killing me. My breathing was coming in little gasps in little intervals.

Right when I thought it was over, he let me go. I fell right to the floor in a lump. I always thought I would be able to fight off a Strigoi, but you get so weak so fast. "I always wanted to taste you Rose. You're spicy, with some sweetness; like cinnamon. Don't think you can overpower me." He stormed out of the room, leaving the unconscious Ty and the barley conscious me lying in lumps on the ground. I would have hoped my Dimitri was still in there, but he's all gone, forever.

I dragged my body over with my elbows, taking all my strength, to where Ty was. Once I reached him I collapsed onto Ty's legs, resting my head and giving into the darkness.

-------*

_"__No," Dimitri interrupted gently. He moved his face toward mine, our foreheads nearly touching. "It won't happen to you. You're too strong. You'll fight it, just like you did this  
time." "I only did because you were here." He wrapped his arms around me, and I buried my face in his chest. "I can't do it by myself," I whispered. "You can," he said. There was a tremulous note in his voice. "You're strong-you're so, so strong. It's why I love you."_

I awoke gasping and sweat soaking my back. The memory of how we used to be hurt so badly. Especially after what happened today – or yesterday? I finally looked around to see the lights on and dried blood on the floor. It was turning brown, which meant we must have been out for a couple hours. I remembered Ty and I looked behind me to see him stirring. I got to my knees and rubbed his arm to help wake him up. He opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. It took him a few moments to register what happened. Once he remembered, he sat up straight; suddenly aware of his surroundings. "Rose! Why are you here?" his voice was crackled and weak.

"It's a long story. What happened to you Ty? Why are you here?" I was sitting next to him crossing my legs. He shook his head, reaching up to stretch and felt the pain in his neck. "You were bitten." I informed him. I felt my wound, and it was still tender, most likely starting to bruise. I really want to kick Dimitri's ass.

He winced once he made contact with his still red bite marks, "Well I was looking for you and I remembered you went to the Academy so I headed there first. But I came across these guys who said they knew where you were. What a joke that was. I followed them and they knocked me out. Then I end up here and that Strigoi asks why I'm looking for you and I just say were friends and now I wake up here with you." I sighed shaking my head. Idiot. I told him not to try to find me.

"Ty, you need to get out of here. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I was staring him in the eyes, trying to get the point across how serious I am.

His eyes went slack and I could tell he gave in, "Fine." I hugged him lightly, knowing he was sore, and I was too. "It's going to be okay." He squeezed me back, and then his muscles tensed up. I let him go and turned to look at the door. Dimitri was standing there staring at us.

"If it isn't my two favourite blood banks." He sneered, obviously hurt by our hug.

"Comrade." Using his old nickname sparked something in his eyes, and he looked at me in shock. A moment later he regained his composure. He walked over to us faster than a human would and stopped at me. "Rose." He smiled and glided his hand across my cheek; I rested my head in his hand, taking in his scent. I couldn't help it. "I'm sorry about last night, I hope you could forgive me my love." He whispered, also feeling something.

I didn't respond, I just looked into his eyes; pretending they were back to normal. "I have better accommodations for you if you follow me." He held his hand out for me to take, and I took it.

"You get to stay here until we decide what to do with you." He addressed Ty, who I had forgotten about the whole time Dimitri was there.

I looked back at Ty as Dimitri and I were walking out the door, and the pain on his face was so apparent it could break glass.

Dimitri was holding my arms behind my back in his iron tight grip. Not risking me getting loose. I squirmed in discomfort but it was obvious I wasn't going to get loose. We walked up two flights of stairs until we reached a long hallway. _What is with this place and the long hallways? _

At the end of the hallway was a large door which we walked into. Inside was beautiful; the bed was the largest bed ever, with a mountain of pillows. There weren't any windows, either to keep me from escaping or to keep the sunlight out. There was a flat screen TV in the corner and a bathroom. Also there was a fireplace and a couch in front of it. It was like my own little paradise.

We entered and he locked the door with his key. It was a lock I couldn't pick; it was one of those electronic locks. He let me go once the door was locked and shut. We were finally alone in a small room.

"Umm... there are clothes for you in those drawers. Someone will be bringing you meals." He rushed out of the room, as if I had just made him uncomfortable. Perfect. Last night I had been Strigoi chow, and today I had become a Strigoi toy. Isn't my life just the best?

* * *

**So, I have a french test tomorrow that I'm going to fail, no joke. But instead of studying I wrote a chapter because I love you guys. REVIEW.**


	13. Blog

**Okay, guys I'm so sorry. I promised I would finish this, but honestly the first chapters bug me, and if I were to finish it, I would have to start all over.  
I am writing something on my spare time that I feel good about, and I hope you understand.  
I also have started a blog so I hope you stop by and read that.  
Thanks you guys for reading this over the time it's been up, you have helped me as a writer.  
This is my new blog, so I hope you read it. (:**

**http://  
dontsetmeshort.  
weebly.  
com/  
**

**Just copy and paste it together because it won't allow me to post it.**


End file.
